Reverser
}} " " is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its U.S premiere was on December 14, 2018 (at 12:00 PST) on Netflix. Synopsis Angry over his perception that Marinette and Nathaniel humiliated him, fellow student Marc becomes Reverser, who is determined to get revenge.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot As the bell rings, Marinette pauses to speak to a student, Marc Anciel, who is hiding under the stairs with his notebook, writing a new installment of “Diary of Ladybug.” Marinette encourages him to come to the art room and meet everyone there. Later, Marinette, Nathaniel, and their art teacher discuss finding a creative author to help Nathaniel write scripts for his illustrated comics. Marinette spots Marc hanging out outside the classroom door, calls him in, and introduces him to everyone. They briefly discuss having Marc and Nathaniel work together, but Marc doesn't believe he has it in him. He flees the room, inadvertently dropping his “Diary of Ladybug” in the process. Marinette finds it and decides to read it in the school bathroom. She finds it to be "...not exactly the truth... but definitely a fun read!” After she returns it to Marc, she encourages him to team up with Nathaniel, but Marc is not confident in his abilities and fears rejection. They decide to give it to Nathaniel without telling him who wrote it. While the two of them are spying on Nathaniel to see his reaction, Adrien shows up behind them, saying that it's "...a bit rude to spy on people" before winking at Marinette but she nervously says that they were working on a surprise for him for his birthday. Understanding he says that's nice of her and offers his help before leaving. Marc comments that Marinette, just like himself, is shy, to Marinette's chagrin. Outside the school, Marinette gives Nathaniel the story, but Nathaniel had been deceived by the title and thought that Ladybug wrote the diary herself. Marinette tells Nathaniel he can meet the writer out by the fountain after school. When Nathaniel shows up, he starts blushing bright red expecting Ladybug but is shocked to find Marc instead. He believes that Marinette and Marc teamed up to play a joke on him and angrily rips up Marc’s stories and rejects Marc’s suggestion of writing a comic book together. Hawk Moth senses Marc’s devastation and akumatizes him into Reverser, a villain with the power to reverse certain qualities in people. Marinette who watched the whole thing from her balcony transforms and engages Reverser, only to be carried throughout Paris on her yoyo string. She is pulled past Adrien in his car, who is stuck in traffic. He claims he left his fencing gloves behind and leaves to get them and then jumps out to transform. Ladybug and Cat Noir are both hit by Reverser’s superpowers - Ladybug is hit while protecting a citizen, and Cat Noir is caught off guard by Ladybug, causing him to be hit as well. She becomes madly clumsy and Cat Noir becomes scared of everything around him causing them to fall into the river. With the heroes weakened Hawk Moth commands Reverser to find them. But seeing the heroes as no threat he leaves to look for Marinette and Nathaniel. Meanwhile Nathaniel arrives at the museum and Reverser arrives at the Art Room demanding to know where they are. At the time Cat Noir and Ladybug pull themselves to shore despite their condition they must stop Reserver knowing that the villain is looking for Nathaniel the heroine has an idea of where to look. Cat Noir who is still under the effects of Reverser's powers doesn't want to fight until being encourage by Ladybug but with their conditions they realize they're not going to get very far. After taking a cab to the school they find that Reverser has already reversed the personalities of the art class students and teacher. By looking at one of the Nathaniel's drawings the heroes find out that he's at the Louvre Museum. Reverser asks Chloé and Sabrina where Nathaniel and Marinette are, but when they refuse he reverses them, causing Chloé to tend to Sabrina instead of the other way around. Reverser then throws a paper airplane at Mayor Bourgeois during his announcement of relocating trash to space in an effort to make Paris the cleanest city. As a result, the mayor then releases the space dumpsters back to Paris. Alix talks to Nathaniel about him, making things up with Marc knowing that Marinette is not the type to embarrass others rethinking Nathaniel believed he jumped the gun. Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the museum to warn Nathaniel and Alix, and they hear of Reverser's ultimatum through the news. Alix wanted to help them defeat Reverser but they denied it deeming too dangerous but after being reminded of their status as the heroes, they accepted their help. They arrive at the Eiffel Tower and see the space dumpsters coming down with the end result of the city being covered in trash. Cat Noir quivers in fear until she reminds him despite their condition they're still a team. She summons her Lucky Charm Ladybug and receives a bamboo roll. Using a traffic cone as makeshift megaphone Ladybug offers Reverser Cat Noir in exchange for him to reverse his actions but the villain wants Cat Noir and Nathaniel to which the heroine agrees. When they deliver Nathaniel and Cat Noir, Reverser tells them this better not be a trick but Ladybug retorts saying she couldn't pull a trick, but a trap. Cat Noir jumps off while riding the kite made from his coat and the sticks from Ladybug's lucky charm. With Alix steering the kite he blindly uses his Cataclysm to destroy Reverser's paper hoverboard and Ladybug successfully reverses the actions of Reverser and de-evilizes the akuma. With everything back to normal Cat Noir saves Marc from falling, Ladybug has the two boys make up while Hawk Moth vows for revenge. The next day, Nathaniel and Marc make a comic book about Reverser and they dedicate it to Marinette, saying she'd make a great hero "if she wasn't such a klutz." Marinette laughs along with her friends, and the ending card appears. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg (transformation sequence only) * Akuma * Marc Anciel/Reverser * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Alix Kubdel Minor Characters * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix * Xavier Ramier * Roger Raincomprix * Nadja Chamack * Adrien's bodyguard * Mr. Kubdel * André Bourgeois * Ivan Bruel * Mylène Haprèle * Queen Wasp (drawing) * Kung Food (drawing) * Art teacher * Students Trivia * This episode was originally going to air on May 26, 2018, in the UK and Portugal, but it didn't due to a sudden change of schedule. https://twitter.com/miraculous_uk/status/997829886692745216 * The title of the episode is derived from the word "reverse"; similarly, in other dubs, the title is "Inverso".https://twitter.com/dAFerisae/status/997860352066015232 * This episode makes several references to the episode "The Evillustrator": ** It’s confirmed that Nathaniel no longer has a crush on Marinette, but now on her alter-ego, Ladybug. ** When Chloé commented on Nathaniel's pieces, claiming that "All he ever draws anymore is Ladybug, ever since she de-akumatized him," she is referencing the events of "Evillustator". ** Nathaniel changed his alter ego's name from "Super Nathan" to "Mighty-lllustator" following his akumatization. ** Nathaniel's birthday. * In this episode, Nathaniel, Juleka, Marinette, Rose, Alix, and Marc are shown to be part of an art club. * Several new soundtrack themes are heard in this episode. **Hawk Moth's scene has a changed soundtrack/theme too. * This episode shows that Mr. Kubdel probably has a home in the Louvre and Alix is living with him. This gives the idea of them living there because Nathaniel had pressed their doorbell. * The three text boxes on the last page of the comic in the last scene are the first things that are written in Latin instead of French. The first box is a line from the placeholder-text 'Lorem Ipsum' and cannot be translated, as it is nonsense. The second and third text boxes, combined, form one sentence which, translated to English, reads: "You might be able to perceive (them), however, in certain times of either owed duties or necessary matters." * This is the first time Cat Noir used his Cataclysm while blindfolded. * This is the first time Chloé is seen with her sunglasses on her face. * This is the second time Ladybug says "Miraculous Ladybug" with someone else following “Frightningale”. ** This is also the first time Ladybug says it with someone who is not a Miraculous user (Alix). * This is the second time Alya does not make an appearance following "Riposte". * This is the third time Ladybug was affected by an akumatized villain following "Pixelator" and "Frightningale". **This is the second time both Ladybug and Cat Noir were affected by an akumatized villain following "Frightningale". * This is one of the few times when Hawk Moth allows a supervillain to pursue their revenge on the persons they blame for their akumatization, instead of making them immediately take Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculouses while the two are vulnerable. * Normally the episode's title is the same as the name of its respective main akumatized villain. However, in the European Portuguese dub, the episode is titled as "Inversor-Reversor". * This is the second episode, where a villain hunts down Marinette, the first was "Befana". * Reverser's power is similar to Green Goblin's, the enemy of Spider-Man whom Ladybug is based on. *This is one of the episodes where Hawk Moth is patient. Errors * When Cat Noir destroys the akumatized object, the akuma is shown purified (i.e. colored white instead of colored dark violet) before Ladybug de-akumatizes it. * During Nadja's broadcast, the sky can be seen as purple, but on Ladybug's yo-yo screen, the sky is blue. * Alix's eyes are brighter than they are supposed to be. * During the scenes at the bridge when Reverser is trying to reverse Ladybug and Cat Noir, the locks on the bridge repeatedly disappear and then reappear from one shot to another. * When Tikki is talking to Marinette in the girls' bathroom, Tikki is too small compared to Marinette in the close-up shot of Marinette's face, and then is back to her normal size again in the next shot. * A statue on the turquoise shelf in the art room disappears in one shot and then reappears in a later shot. * The picture next to the white-framed picture varies between large and small sizes between shots. * In the akumatized scene, Ladybug's Miraculous seems a bit darker than in other episodes. * A red yarn on Marinette's desk temporarily disappears, during the scene where she erases Marc's signature. * A bench next to Marc is in front of him in one scene and then on his right in the next scene. * The Eiffel Tower can be seen in front of the Bourgeois' hotel in "Antibug", but in this episode the monument is behind it. This fits the common animation error seen in many episode where the tower seems to have been placed in a more or less random location, like in "Frightningale". de:Reverser es:Inverso fr:Inverso pt-br:Inversor ru:Реверсер Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes